Snow Piles and Mysterious Novels
by c0llide-with-the-sky
Summary: 20 minutes of Black*Star's existence had been spent standing in the middle of a freezing lawn, compensating the mysteries of life, on an unusual Valentine's Day, when finally, he decided to make a decision. A tad of Tsu/Star, for Valentine's Day :)


**In celebration of Valentine's Day, I'm writing some Tsu/Star :) It's weird that I'm writing this while listening to I Hate Everything About You by 3DG…-_-**

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

But after all, Black*Star wasn't one to think ahead.

So when the brilliant scheme of trudging through mounds of snow dirtied by rain and mud to the nearest book store to buy a certain luscious black haired weapon a certain novel that he altogether expected her to enjoy on a certain February 14 came to mind, you can guess who jumped up to volunteer for the job.

Now, as he stood on Tsubaki's snow covered lawn, clutching a hastily wrapped copy of _The Perks of_ _Being a Wallflower_, he began to ponder the fact that he possibly should maybe have attempted to think ahead before trudging through said dirtied snow to buy a copy of the book he, and maybe Tsubaki too, knew nothing about. And while he had all this to worry about, the thick snow was starting to seep through his sneakers, which led him to the thought of why he didn't try to change into a nicer outfit, and why he didn't actually read part of The Perks of Being a Meatball or whatever it was called to make sure it wasn't a book on how to clone a Victoria's Secret model or something.

And then the snow began to fall, which would have been sweet if this was Christmas and it wasn't encrusted with the remnants of passing cars and chipmunk shit.

And one more thing; standing on Tsubaki's lawn in the snow holding a passage wrapped in newspaper could possibly appear to some innocent passerby as creepy. So he had two choices: muster up as much courage as possible, trudge through more snow piles and try not to drop the mysterious novel in them, ring Tsubaki's doorbell, and pray to every god there was that she didn't laugh in his face, or, again, trudge through snow piles, rip the newspaper and tape off the novel, make a noble strike back at the bookstore to return said novel, and stumble home pathetically, in defeat.

Either way, he would have to walk through snow piles.

20 minutes of Black*Star's existence had been spent standing in the middle of a freezing lawn, compensating the mysteries of life, on an unusual Valentine's Day, when finally, he decided to make a decision.

_Nothing to lose now_, he thought to himself. Kicking snow out of the way with his now waterlogged Converse, he cleared a small path from the spot he was standing to the door, sucked in a gasp of breath, and pressed his thumb to the circular doorbell, which proved to be the most difficult task of the day, even more challenging than conquering snow across the busy streets of Death City. The most suspenseful moments, however, were when he was waiting for her to answer and worrying about approximately 1267.9 things at once.

He saw a light flicker on in one of the upstairs rooms, (not that he had been memorizing her house while standing in front of it carrying a sketchy package or something freakish like that) and his heart raced. He could hear her padding down the stairs, edging closer and closer to him. Ok so she wasn't really edging, just sort of walking, and not closer to him, just down the stairs and does anyone care to explain why one should worry about this in a time of such crisis?

And then the door opened.

He was immediately enveloped in all her glory, her shining hair which was currently flowing over her shoulders, her slight recognizable smell, and best of all, the grin that spread across her face when the fact that he was standing there hit her.

"Hey Black*Star!" she said. He stood there in awe for a few seconds, then recovered as best as he could and replied, "Um, uh, yeah, so…Happy Eas-I mean, Valentine's Day…it's really cold out here." _Wow dude. Nailed it right there. The ladies love it when you bitch about the weather. We'll be lip locked in no time._

Fortunately, he heard her tinkling laugh rise above his negative reinforcement thoughts, and then became more aware of other sounds around him. The wind was whipping in his ears, probably bugging her too, and her favorite song, Oceans Away by The Fray was playing somewhere inside the house.

"I, um, bought you a present," he said, and looked down. "But…the frozen precipitation destroyed any molecule integrity the paper had so…" his voice trailed off, leaving him with a thought of how the hell did I come up with that one.

Her eyes widened as they spotted the novel.

"I've loved that book ever since I was ten! I couldn't find a copy of it anywhere! Black*Star, thank you so much!" she gasped. It was hard to cover the ridiculous grin that was sprouting out on his face.

"Uh, no prob."

"Ya wanna come inside? You look frozen!" she gushed as he handed the book over.

"Yeah, that'd be, um, great."

The rest of the night was spent conversing on snow piles.

**I hope you liked that, because not to be vain but I did :) R&R and I'll give you a cookie! Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
